


Imago

by poifan_588



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poifan_588/pseuds/poifan_588
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oblivion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imago

 

You had started something  
Out of cunning  
Out of habit, for the mission  
Because that's who you were  
  
Only, in the moment  
That you crashed into your target  
You grasped that she was what you needed  
What you had wanted, craved  
For a long, long time  
  
But you tear her away  
As you realise that this would likely be  
The last, and the only time  
That you would face  
The most unguarded tenderness  
You have ever known  
  
And you accept that  
What you must do  
Would break her  
Violently rip into her  
Cut and slice through her  
Carving a gaping wound into her core  
  
This splits you apart  
And these pieces of you, splinters  
Collapse together in a dense instant  
And then explode into a seething fury  
Into oblivion  
  
Losing yourself  
But seeing yourself anew in her eyes  
It becomes clear that you both have just  
Gained, then lost everything  
To that single, brief, but blinding void


End file.
